Dark Secrets
by Jessi RoNi
Summary: Fama, dinero y prestigio. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Lo tenía todo. O eso era lo que pensaban todos los que la conocían. Hinata Hyuga era una de las modelos más cotizadas en la industria, con una carrera de solista en ascenso. Era una mujer en que la palabra matrimonio o amor no estaban en su futuro, pero todo cambiará cuando llegará a su vida su prometido y... su amante.
1. 1

_**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Ooc, lenguaje fuerte o soez, contenido sexual, inclusión de género; así que puede llegar a haber lésbico o gay, también, así como posibles errores ortográficos, gramaticales o narrativos. Se recomienda discreción. **_

_**Pareja principal: NaruHina. Aún que también contendrá otras parejas. (Posible NaruHinaSasu, aún lo estoy pensando seriamente)**_

* * *

Luces cegadoras. Música estridente. Gente agrupada por montones. Alcohol y drogas volando por el aire. Mujeres contorneando sus curvas con erotismo, presumiendo y llenando su inflado ego con los piropos que los hombres escupían tratando de halagarlas con el único propósito de cogerlas como perros en celo. Estaba a costumbrada. Tomo mi sexto _Shot_ de tequila con una velocidad de vértigo. Siento el ardor recorriendo mi tráquea. Frunzo el ceño mientras suelto un pequeño gruñido de dolor y placer. Todos gritan mientras vuelven a llenar los pequeños vasos de tequila. Todo me da vueltas. Siento que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Me pasan otro _Shot_, y sin esperar, me lo empino sin miramientos. Lo dejo con fuerza en la pequeña mesa de vidrio mientras pido otro. Todos gritan y aceptan mi demanda. Quiero más. Más y más, sin detenerme a ver las consecuencias que al día siguiente llegarían como un látigo quemando mi piel.

Tomo de nueva cuenta el pequeño vaso y estoy dispuesta a empinármelo, pero una pálida y femenina mano me detiene a medio camino. Con sus largas uñas de manicure me quita el vaso mientras me jala con fuerza. Estoy tan ebria que no puedo mantenerme de pie.

— Ino… sólo un poco más… —Suplico y ruego como una niña de ocho años. Mi rubia amiga solo rueda los ojos y me dice un rotundo "no". Me quejo, molesta e irritada. Odiaba que me detuviera cuando estaba a punto de olvidar mi propio nombre.

— Hinata, mañana tienes…

— Una cita de compromiso —La corto—, lo sé —Suspiro. Tengo sueño y enojo al mismo tiempo. ¿Eso se podía? — ¿Por qué crees que lo hago querida amiga?

— La prensa te comerá viva —Ino tropieza con sus largos tacones. Nos tambaleamos, pero por suerte, Ino logró agarrarse a una silla— ¡Ponte de pie! —Me regaña exasperada al ver que dejo mi cuerpo como peso muerto.

— No sabes cómo te amo amiguis… —Le tomo la cara y le doy un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ino se queja y me aleja para volver a caminar.

Logramos salir de la discoteca entre empujones y tropiezos. Ino está molesta, sin duda mañana me iba a matar. Llama al _Valet Parking_ y en pocos minutos trae mi auto. Era un hermoso y sin duda lujoso Lamborghini negro mate. Ser una de las modelos, cantantes y sin duda, una polémica celebridad tenía sus méritos. Ambas nos subimos al auto. Ino conduce. Yo estoy muerta. Quiero vomitar, pero aún estoy lo suficientemente consciente como para contenerme y no vomitar mi hermoso auto. Ino suspira mientras que con venenosos murmureos comienza a conducir rumbo a mi casa. Genial.

— Bájate antes de que te rompa esa cara de millón —Se quita el cinturón bruscamente y sale del auto. Rodea y me abre la puerta—. En serio lo haré.

— Lo sé, lo sé… —Logro bajar con dificultad. Llegan apresurados los criados hacia nosotras con las manos llenas. Una incluso trae un bote de basura. Vaya, ya se habían acostumbrado.

— ¿Preparo el baño? —Inquiere uno de los criados.

— Por favor. Tengo que quitarle el aroma a puta salida del antro.

— Antro no, discoteca, ¡discoteca! —Corrijo. Odiaba los antros. Eran demasiado vulgares.

— Lo que sea.

Con ayuda de otras dos criadas, logran meterme en la enorme mansión que llamo hogar. Ya eran las dos de la mañana, mi padre sin duda ya debía de estar dormido. Hace más de un año que había dejado de esperarme.

* * *

Me tumbo en la cama con un enorme dolor de cabeza. La resaca iba a matarme mañana. Doble genial. Iba a tener que pasar a la farmacia por unas pastillas, las que tenía ya se habían terminado.

Ino se tumba a un lado mío. Esta molesta, pero aún así permanece a mi lado. Era mi mejor amiga desde los seis, había aprendido a tolerarme, especialmente desde hace cuatro años. Cuando todo se desmoronó.

— Mañana te comerá viva la prensa —Asevera.

— Lo sé —Admito—. Ya me acostumbré. Tendré que hacer otra transacción para callarlos —No le doy importancia y estrujo con fuerza el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga aún enfundado por ese ceñido vestido que me encantaba y envidiaba. Se queja, pero no hace nada por detenerme.

— No todo se arregla con dinero. Tu padre te asesinará si vuelves a fallar otra cita. Vamos, algunos valían la pena —Me reprende. Triple genial.

— Uno: si me fuera a casar, cosa que jamás pasará —Ino rueda los ojos—, lo haría por amor y no por conveniencia. Dos: todos eran hijos de papi enfundados en trajes italianos y bañados en esa estúpida colonia que odio, con las únicas intenciones de ganarse la lotería. ¡No soy un premio! ¡Y tercero…! —Hago suspenso. Ino lo odiaba— Soy lesbiana —Bromeo e Ino me aleja.

— Aléjate que no me gustan las tijeras —A pesar de que dijera eso, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

— Vamos, sé que amas las tijeras —La jalo hacia mi y la estrujo con fuerza. Moviendo mi cuerpo de manera sensual sobre el de ella. Ríe y yo también. Sin duda tenía que coger con alguien. Si seguía así de santa, sin duda me volvería lesbiana.

— Si no despiertas antes de las nueve te mojaré —Me advierte. Estamos a punto de quedarnos dormidas.

— Ya lo estás haciendo —Jugueteé. Ino me avienta una almohada y yo solo rio.

— ¡Duérmete ya!

* * *

Justo como prometió, Ino me despertó con una jarra llena de agua helada. No tuve tiempo de matarla ya que se me hacía tarde. Vistiendo lo primero que tenía al alcance me fui apresurada. Hoy no quería ir como perra salida de la perrera, quería verme más atrevida. Así que opté por asegurarme de tomar prendas más estilo _Grunge. _Era mi forma de revelarme contra la sociedad. La ropa podía transmitir tantas palabras que mi yo actual jamás podría decir por temor. La sociedad pedía a la hija de Hiashi Hyuga, pero yo solo podía darle a Hinata Hyuga, la modelo que llevaba su carrera entre escándalo a escándalo desde hace cuatro años. De hecho, me parecía gracioso que a pesar de que fuera una de las celebridades con más escándalos, seguía siendo una de las más cotizadas, famosas y solicitadas. Mis fans querían ver mi rostro en las revistas y mi voz en el escenario, y yo se los daba.

Adoraba mi trabajo. De verdad lo disfrutaba, pero estos últimos años habían sido difíciles. Con la muerte de mi madre y hermana en ese choque todo se fue en picada. Mi hermano mayor se había distanciado y mi padre se había vuelto tan frío y calcular que preferí alejarme de ellos al punto de evitarnos constantemente. Lo aguanté durante los primeros meses a la muerte de mi madre y hermana, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando mi padre comenzó a insinuarme el compromiso y mi hermano me tachó como un estorbo y me catalogó como carne de lujo que estaba sobre charola de oro a espera del mejor postor. Eso era desde hace cuatro años. Sólo un producto a la espera de su comprador, o sea, un esposo.

Lo acepté, pero sólo por los cuatro segundos que me tomó asimilarlo. No iba a permitir que ellos decidieran lo que iba a ser de mi vida. Si esperaban que la tímida, recatada y manipulable hija y hermana Hyuga aceptara, entonces se tendrían que topar con Hinata Hyuga, aquella chica que de la noche a la mañana se unió al mundo del modelaje y que a los pocos años comenzó una carrera como solista. Ahora, no iba a permitir que ellos me siguieran viendo como carne lista para vender. Si querían casarme, tendrían que sufrir con mis escándalos.

Aparco mi auto cerca de lujoso restaurante en el cual habíamos acordado. Eran las casi las once de la mañana. Llegaba terriblemente tarde, y esperaba con ganas que se hubiera cansado de esperar e irse sin su premio. La sola idea me emocionaba. Camino a paso lento hacia el interior del restaurante. Llego con el mozo, le digo mi nombre y me lleva a mi mesa sin demoras. No hay nadie. Sonrió internamente. Ni me molesto en sentarme, me doy la vuelta, dispuesta a irme, pero unos fuertes y fornidos pectorales enfundados en un traje italiano detienen mi marcha. Alzo la vista y el aliento se me queda atorado en la garganta.

— ¿Ibas a algún lado? —Frunce el ceño. Su mirada es tan fría y penetrante que me hace perder el aliento. Es tan condenadamente sexy.

— Y tu eres… —Lo examino gustosa. Pelo azabache, un cuerpo deliciosamente ectomorfo, porte varonil y sensual. Rostro fino y largo con una piel tersa fácilmente a la vista. Y a pesar de estar cubierto por ese traje, su cuerpo estaba condenadamente trabajado. Con solo verlo me excitaba.

— Sasuke Uchiha.

Olvídenlo. Se cancela todo, y esta vez, pierdo el aliento por la sorpresa que por la excitación. Si él era Sasuke Uchiha, eso quería decir que él era mi cita para hoy. Genial. Lo siento bebé, pero todos los planes que tenía pensados para ti se habían esfumado.

— ¿No planea sentarse, Hyuga? —Pasa por mi lado y jala la silla para sentarme. Lo hago y él se sienta en frente de mí— Llega veintisiete minutos tarde —Mira su Rolex. Parece irritado—. Espero que tenga una excusa buena y que el motivo de su retardo no sea causa de su resaca.

¡¿Cómo sabía de mi resaca?! Aún no había visto ni una noticia de mi fiesta de ayer en la noche. Además, había hecho todo lo posible para que no se notara mi resaca. Hasta me había puesto lentes de sol.

Me quito los lentes con elegancia y los meto en mi bolso. Ahora tenía toda mi atención.

— ¿Usted cómo sabe eso?

— Es normal estar informado sobre la persona con la que mis padres intentan casarme en un intento de expandir la empresa familiar —Se alza de hombros. Parece que no le interesa.

— Supongo —Sonrió con mofa— Por mi parte, yo no investigue nada.

— Diría que no investigo ya que no está en sus planes conocer a una persona que conocerá de un día —Mi sonrisa se borra, ahora es él quien sonríe—. Planea hacer esta cita un desastre, esperando que yo me niegue a este compromiso, verdad —No digo nada por la impresión. Afirmando su hipótesis— Investigué todo de usted. Hija mayor que después de la muerte de su madre y hermana cambió radicalmente su comportamiento con el único fin de revelarse. Comenzó a frecuentar clubes nocturnos y discotecas. Hay muchos escándalos de usted debido a sus fiestas descontroladas y a sus tóxicos amoríos con famosos con reputación de mujeriegos. Su más reciente relación sigue siendo tendencia en redes sociales ya que se afirma que él la engañó con una amiga de usted y la dejó embarazada. ¿Me equivoco? —Me ve directo a los ojos. Tan profundos y oscuros que me comen completa.

Sí, era verdad, al menos en su mayoría. Era verdad sobre mis escándalos debido a mis fiestas descontroladas y mis amoríos, pero no era verdad sobre mis relaciones. Sí, eran tóxicas, pero eso ya lo sabía desde antes de que comenzaramos una relación. Siempre buscaba una relación que no funcionara, con el único fin de seguir manchando mi nombre y seguir presionando a mi padre y hermano. Con una reputación tan mala, quién quisiera casarse con una cualquiera. Siempre fue así. Nunca estuve con nadie por amor. Siempre fue interés propio y sexo. Eso era todo y bye. Y no me quejaba. Era lo que buscaba y estaba satisfecha con los resultados.

Me aclaro la garganta. No iba a dejarme amedrentar por un niño mimado.

— Supone muy bien. No estoy interesada en usted. Esperaba que lo entendiera como el 100% de los hombres que llegaron antes que usted, pero veo que no… —Le doy sorbo a mi copa. Sentía la garganta seca— ¿Qué espera de este compromiso? ¿Incrementar las acciones de la compañía familiar? ¿Un nuevo estatus social? ¿Cumplir con las demandas de sus padres? O simplemente no le interesa con quién quieren unir su vida en "santo" matrimonio —Ironizo la palabra "santo". Me mofaba del compromiso. Solo era un papel con el que le verificaban al gobierno que estabas unida a X persona. No creía en el compromiso. Prefería la unión libre. Era más sencillo y sin abogado de por medio.

Sasuke guarda silencio. Cruza las piernas y adopta un porte demasiado imponente y varonil. Se veía completamente sexy.

— Aseguro mi estrato social. Eso es todo.

— ¿Por? Ya está en lo más alto. ¿Por qué más?

— Los humanos nunca conocen el límite, señorita.

Sonrío. Suelto un suspiro y levanto la mano para llamar al camarero. Sasuke levanta la ceja, un tanto confundido, pero al final termina ordenando algo. Después de una hora de comida y charla, decido que es hora de irme.

— No me casaré con usted —Me pongo de pie mientras tomo mis cosas—. De eso me aseguraré.

— Hay que verlo. Me gustan los desafíos.

Le sonrío arrogantemente. Me despido con un simple adiós y me apresuro a salir de ese restaurante. Un nuevo restaurante a mi lista negra. Comenzaba a quedarme sin lugares a los cuales ir a comer. Prendo el auto y me apresuro a llegar a mi próxima parada.

* * *

— Llegas tarde —Me regaña Ino sin verme. Esta más ocupada maquillándose.

— Digamos que no salió como espere esa cita —Me cruzo de brazos y me recargo sobre el marco de la puerta. Ino se sorprende y me voltea ver.

— ¡¿Se casará contigo?!

— No si puedo evitarlo —Camino hacia ella— ¿A dónde planeas llevarme esta vez?

— Conseguí ligue —Sonrió coqueta y orgullosa—. Casualmente es un luchador de la UFC. Así que tengo entradas a la pelea que habrá en la tarde.

— ¿UFC? —Ni idea qué es.

— No lo tengo del todo claro, pero por lo que veo una mezcla de todos los estilos de pelea.

— ¿Planeas llevarme a una pelea de cuadrilátero?

— Se le llama octógono, idiota —Me corrige— Y sí, así que arréglate que podrías conseguir a tu próximo ligue. Tal vez puedas librarte de ese compromiso.

— ¡Buena idea! —Acepto su idea— Una nueva relación tóxica, un nuevo escándalo. Sin duda no querrá casarse con alguien que siempre se ve envuelta en escándalos. Malo para las acciones, por cierto.

— ¡Eso! —Chocamos los cinco y yo me apresuro a cambiar mi vestimenta.

* * *

Ya era muy de noche. El lugar estaba lleno. Todos gritaban emocionados ante la presencia de los que en esta noche luchaban tratando de llevarse la victoria. Sin duda, ya me había arrepentido de haber venido. Estaba aburrida y ver cómo dos hombres se agarraban a golpes al punto de deformarse la cara no me era placentero ni interesante. Suelto el milésimo suspiro aburrido de la noche. Volteo para ver a Ino y, a comparación de mí, Ino veía maravillada como su "ligue" le repartía golpes a su pobre oponente. Estaba harta.

— ¡Saldré un rato! —Grito con fuerza, tratando de que Ino me escuche, pero al ver que a la cuarta vez que le llamo no me hace caso, me rindo y simplemente salgo de ahí.

Suspiro, aliviada al por fin sentir el aire frío chocar con mi cuerpo, refrescándome. Mi cuerpo, enfundado en un ceñido vestido tipo lápiz, con el pasar del tiempo comenzaba a temblar, hacía frío. Antes me parecía refrescante ya que había pasado las últimas horas dentro del edificio donde el aire era sofocante. Me siento en una banca cercana. No tenía ni idea a qué hora terminaba la pelea, pero comenzaba a aburrirme, e incluso estaba tentada a irme y dejar a Ino, pero no podía, me convertiría en la peor mejor amiga. Mejor esperé. Aunque me muriera de frío.

— ¿Qué hace una bella dama como usted, a altas horas de la noche, en un estadio de la UFC congelándose de frío?

Ante la nueva y repentina voz que escuche, mi cuerpo se sobresaltó y un pequeño grito de sorpresa salió de mis cuerdas vocales. Me había asustado. Volteo la mirada y lo que me encuentro me corta completamente la respiración.

Un hombre. Alto y fornido. Con brazos firmes y duros. Con unos hombros y pechos bien definidos y marcados que te invitaban a tocar, acariciar y a probar como una tentación prohibida y delirante. Su rostro, varonil y exótico, bañado en un bronceado dorado celestial. Cejas robustas y estilizadas. Labios carnosos y apetecibles, invitándome a probarlos y a perderme y fundirme en ellos con tanta pasión y desenfreno. Y esos bellos y sublimes ojos que me hipnotizaba como una bella pintura de Van Gogh o Leonardo Da Vinci. Todo de él me invitaba a pecar y hundirme en el abismo. Y vaya que lo quería.

— Tal vez esperando la compañía de un hombre caballeroso —Sonrío. Cruzo las piernas tan lentamente y sensualmente, de tal manera de que viera el largo de mis tonificadas piernas. Y vaya que logro captar su atención.

Hoy sería una noche interesante.

* * *

Espero que le den mucho amor a esta nueva historia. Está planeo solo publicarla en Fanfiction por el momento, ya veré si después la publico en Wattpad.

Ando apostando por algo más R18. Es como mi desafío. Espero que de verdad les encante esta nueva historia. Entre más amor, más me animan a continuarla.

Sigo pensando seriamente si hacerla NaruHinaSasu. Hace mucho que no hago nada SasuHina. No sé, lo pensaré seriamente.

Besos y apapachos amorosos para todos. Nos leemos en el proximo cap.

PD: Si alguien sabe sobre la UFC me podrian asesorar. Quiero estar 100% segura de que lo que digo de este deporte sea real.


	2. 2

_Un escalofrío regocijante le recorre el cuerpo como una ola furiosa. Su cuerpo se contrae debido a la excitación que ese hombre le causaba con cada toque, roce o caricia que le brindaba gustoso con sus expertas manos. Lo único que se podía escuchar en esa habitación eran los gemidos llenos de placer que ella en vano trataba de callar. Su cuerpo se retorcía bajo el caliente y fornido cuerpo de él, pidiendo más y más con cada movimiento involuntario que hacía con su cuerpo cegado por el placer._

_— Aah… —Un suave gemido salió de su garganta. Arqueó la espalda tratando de sentir con más intensidad las caricias de ese hombre que comenzaban a volverla loca— Naruto… —Suspiró su nombre con urgencia. Deseaba que la tocara más y que terminará con esa dulce, lenta y placentera tortura que le estaba proporcionando con sus manos y boca— Por favor… —Suplicó jadeante. Estaba volviéndose loca._

_Él, por su parte, disfrutaba de sobremanera verla en ese estado. Tan excitada y suplicante por más. Retorciéndose por el placer que él mismo le brindaba con su boca y manos. Sonrió de lado perversamente. Le sobre excitaba verla gimiendo por más. Su miembro, aún enfundado en esos molestos bóxer, palpitaba con fuerza, ansiando el momento de sumergirse dentro de ella. Ya no podía aguantar la tortura que él mismo le estaba dando. Necesitaba hundirse dentro de ella en ese mismo momento._

_Mandando todo al carajo, sacó sus expertas manos de la vagina de Hinata, se desprendió de su última prenda, mostrando su hinchado y palpitante pene, listo para penetrarla, y en una certera y dura estocada, se adentró en el interior de Hinata. Ambos gimieron. Era tan cálida y estrecha que con solo estar dentro sentía que se iba a venir. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando la sensación electrizante que causaba cada estocada. Hinata, en un movimiento rápido, envolvió sus piernas sobre las caderas de Naruto, profundizando la penetración. Era tan estrecha y caliente que sentía que lo volvía loco. Aumento el ritmo de sus penetraciones, sacando fuertes gemidos de la garganta de Hinata que inútilmente trataba de callar._

_— Hinata —Gimió su nombre con voz contenida. Sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría. Pero él quería más. Su rostro empapado por el sudor le mostraba con deleite a Hinata las expresiones que ella causaba en él, excitándola más. Ella también estaba a punto de correrse._

_— ¡Aaah, Naruto! —Gritó con fuerza, y con una fuerte estocada por parte de él, llegó al ansiado primer orgasmo de la noche. Y la noche apenas comenzaba._

— ¡Hey, hey, tierra llamando a Hinata! —La irritada voz de su amiga rubia la hizo volver a la realidad antes de perderse en las memorias de aquella noche. Confusa, concentró su atención en Ino, algo desorientada—. Vaya, por fin me pones atención —Habla irritada y molesta.

— Lo siento… eem… de qué estábamos hablando —Frunce el ceño en una mueca de duda y desorientación.

Su rubia amiga suspira molesta. No la había escuchado en todos los veinte minutos que llevaban desayunando en su restaurante favorito. Ahora se sentía una idiota.

— ¡Te dije: a dónde fuiste la noche anterior! —Exclamó molesta y demandante mientras posaba con fuerza sus manos sobre la mesa de cristal, haciendo que la mayoría de los cubiertos puestos sobre la mesa saltaran y sonarán con fuerza. La gente que también se encontraba desayunando en el mismo restaurante voltearon a verlas, curiosos.

— Baja la voz —Susurró avergonzada.

— ¡Entonces dime de una puñetera vez dónde fuiste o con quién te acostaste maldita perra traicionera! —Ella también comenzó a susurrar— ¡Me abandonaste!

— ¡Te mandé un mensaje! —Se excusó.

— ¡Cuando ya habías terminado de revolcarte!

— ¡Tú me ignoraste durante toda la noche, te dije que iba a salir a tomar el aire!

— ¡Y que bien que lo hiciste! ¡Dime, quién!

— Ya, ya… pero tranquilízate —Sabía que Ino se iba a molestar a la mañana siguiente por su repentina escapada con cierto hombre peli rubio, pero en ese momento no le importó y se había dicho mentalmente que ya después le mandaría un mensaje explicando todo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que suponía que ya sabría qué fue lo que había pasado. Pero eso no quitaba la furia de su explosiva amiga.

— No me parece justo que mientras tú te revolcabas con sepa quién, a mí me mandaban a la verga —Se cruzó de brazos, recordando el momento con furia y vergüenza.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— Nada, sólo que el hombre vio a una mujer mucho más sexy y joven que yo —Rueda los ojos— ¡Pero no quiero hablar de mí, a dónde fuiste ayer en la noche y con quién!

Inmediatamente, al recordar lo vivido con el rubio, un furioso sonrojo invadió su rostro pálido. Recordar las caricias, los besos, los toques y las embestidas salvajes que el rubio le había regalado hacía que una terrible excitación recorriera su cuerpo. Sonrió.

— Ayer me encontré con un hombre a las afueras del estadio. Rubio, alto, bronceado y con unos arrebatadores ojos más azules que el mismo océano. Solo lo miré y me quitó el aliento.

— ¿Tan bueno estaba? —Sonrió coqueta—. Y… ¿de una noche…? o ¿conseguiste a uno nuevo?

— Tengo su número —Muestra con orgullo el número anotado en su celular. Una sonrisa sesgada traiciona su porte inocente y calmado. Ino ensancha su sonrisa al verla.

— ¿Otro escándalo?

— Tal vez —Recarga de manera despreocupada su espalda sobre la silla, subiendo una de sus piernas sobre la silla sobrante que había aún lado de ambas, mostrando sin pudor sus torneadas y apetecibles piernas, mientras miraba el número que el mismo rubio había guardado minutos antes de despedirse.

— Nombre —Exige mientras saca su celular. Hinata inmediatamente responde e Ino comienza a teclear su nombre en _Google_— ¡Por dios, _amiguis_! —Le muestra la sensual imagen que logró encontrar, mientras con la mirada la felicita emocionada— ¡Esta _buenorro_! —Continúa investigando y al final termina dando con su perfil completo—. Tal perece que es otro luchador de la UFC, eso explica porqué estaba ahí. Tiene 27 años. Soltero. Vive en Michigan. Tiene un hermano mayor y una hermana igualmente mayor. Mmmn, no le va nada mal en su carrera —Dichas sus palabras le muestra a su amiga una fotografía donde él sale junto a un hermoso auto deportivo, teniendo de fondo lo que parece ser su mansión—. Oh, es amante de los perros y tiene uno llamado Kurama. Y tal parece que su última relación fue hace cuatro meses con una tal… ¡No! —La exclamación repentina de Ino hizo que el cuerpo de Hinata diera un brinco del susto. Sorprendida, Ino le mostró la pantalla de su celular, en donde sale la información del rubio.

— ¡Salió con Sara! —Exclama ahora ella mientras toma con sus pequeñas manos el celular de Ino.

— Genial. Te follaste lo mismo que esa perra se folló —Hace una mueca de asco al pensar en eso.

Mientras tanto, Hinata miraba sin poder creer que ese hombre olímpico hubiera podido salir con la perra de Sara.

— Mala suerte… —Le da un trago a su copa y después vuelve su atención a Hinata— Eh, pero no le quita lo _bombom_.

Hinata le da un manotazo suave, sacando una risa a su amiga. En ese momento, el celular de Hinata comienza a sonar, interrumpiendo el momento que estaban teniendo ambas. Al ver el nombre de su padre marcado en la pantalla, con una señal discreta, le dice a su amiga que guarde silencio.

— Buenos días, padre —La voz viva, alegre y confiada con la que siempre hablaba, ahora se había apagado. Su voz se había vuelto débil y tenue y la confianza se había esfumado apenas había contestado el celular— ¿Ahora? —La rubia enarcó una ceja, curiosa de la conversación de su amiga— Si… si… entiendo… En veinte minutos llegaré… bye…

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó una vez que la Hyuga había guardado el celular.

— Tengo que irme. Mi padre solicita verme —Apresurada, toma su bolso—. Te hablo en la noche, bye —Le da un fugaz beso y, apresurada, sale del pequeño restaurante en donde habían estado desayunando tranquilamente.

* * *

— Señorita Hinata, su padre se encuentra esperándola en su despacho —Avisa una mucama a la recién llegada.

Hinata tenía la respiración acelerada. Había tenido que correr desde el portón de la entrada hasta la enorme mansión en donde vivía con su padre y hermano mayor. No había llevado su auto, razón del por qué tuvo que pedir un taxi. La noche anterior, fue Ino la que la llevó al estadio, y fue el rubio quien la llevó un lujoso hotel. Cuando la fogosa y placentera noche terminó y la mañana llegó se despidieron, dejando una clara invitación para segunda vez, y se retiraron del hotel. Pidió un taxi y se reunió con la rubia para desayunar.

Algo temerosa y nerviosa, comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de su padre. Subió los escalones de la escalera lentamente, rogando y deseando que el tiempo se detuviera el tiempo suficiente como para mentalizarse y darse valor. Valor que en estos momentos le faltaban.

Con suavidad toco la puerta de caoba del despacho de su padre. Pudo escuchar desde el interior la fuerte, autoritaria y grave voz de su padre permitiendo su entrada. Temerosa y cautelosa, entró con suavidad, encontrándose con su padre sentado sobre uno de los sillones que tenía acomodados a un costado de su su escritorio en compañía de Sasuke. Extrañada, se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Uchiha? —Se mostró confundida al verlo sentado plácidamente en otro de los sillones, bebiendo un poco de whisky con su padre—. Es un gusto volver a verlo —El Uchiha sonrió. Claramente no creyendo en sus palabras— ¿Solicitaba verme, padre? —Se giró hacia su padre, quien en todo momento permaneció estoico y tranquilo.

— Si… —Con un quejido suave, se puso de pie, haciendo que Sasuke lo imitara— Hinata, de ahora en adelante Sasuke es tu prometido.

De forma cruda y monótona su padre le da el anuncio con una sonrisa de satisfacción y aprobación plasmada en su rostro. Su sonrisa solo acrecentaba las ya notorias arrugas que se formaban en torno a sus ojos, dándole una imagen más senil y acabada. El rostro desconfiado y temeroso de Hinata se volvió blanco como la nieve. El sonrojo habitual desapareció, haciéndola ver más como un cadáver. Su rostro se transformó en uno lleno de horror y desconcierto. Con tan solo escuchar la palabra "prometido" hizo que su respiración se detuviera y que su corazón dejara de latir. No podía creerlo y se negaba a creerlo. No quería aceptar que lo que le había dicho su padre fuera cierto, quería creer que era una mentira.

Mientras la mente de Hinata se rompía, Sasuke disfrutaba ver el rostro lleno de consternación y desaprobación ante la repentina noticia. A decir verdad, él tampoco deseaba casarse con una chiquilla mimada que lo único que sabía hacer bien era meterse en problemas y escándalos para llamar desesperadamente la atención de sus familiares que la trataban como un estorbo sin función. Era triste, lamentable y desesperante para él. No quería unir su vida con la de ella, pero las órdenes de su padre eran claras. Si quería asegurar un futuro lleno de comodidades y despreocupaciones, tenía que casarse con ella, aunque no quisiera. Fallar no era una opción. Casarse con Hinata para crear un lazo entre ambas empresas y que de esa forma las acciones crecieran con la repentina y esperada noticia del compromiso de la hija mayor del afamado empresario con el emporio más prestigiado, conocido e importante del continente americano. Ser el esposo de Hinata Hyuga era un lujo que muchos anhelaban y ser el dichoso de poder cumplir ese papel lo llenaba de un regocijo enfermizo; al punto de vista de él.

— Padre… yo… —La débil y quebradiza voz de Hinata llamó la atención de los dos hombres en esa habitación. Su rostro estaba deformado por la súplica y la piedad. No quería casarse. No quería servir solo para eso. Lo que siempre estuvo evitado ahora se estaba volviendo realidad— No… —Quería suplicar clemencia a su padre. Pedirle otra oportunidad. Poder demostrarle que su función no era solo casarse y hacer alianzas.

Quería demostrarle que ella valía más y que no por ser mujer su deber era estar bajo la espalda de un hombre. Pero la dura y fría mirada de su padre le dio a entender que a pesar de que rogara, no era algo que iba a debatir entre los dos ni reconsiderar. Se mordió los labios, frustrada. Quería llorar, pero no frente a todos. No podía demostrarles que en realidad era tan débil y frágil.

— Estoy seguro de que esto hará una unión firme y sólida entre nuestras empresas —Habló Sasuke. Le estiró la mano al patriarca de la familia Hyuga para cerrar el trato entre ellos dos.

— Estoy seguro de que si —Apretó con fuerza su mano. Cerrando por completo ese trato que pronto se convertiría en la vida de Hinata—. Hablaré con mis abogados para que todo esté en orden.

— Y yo le informaré a mi padre para que dentro de unos días podamos sentaremos a dialogar el tema con profundidad.

— Me parece bien —Sonrió satisfecho con las palabras del Uchiha.

Los dos se despidieron y el patriarca salió de la habitación, dejando solos a los dos jóvenes. Hinata solo podía apretar sus puños con fuerza, cargados de impotencia y cólera. Y el Uchiha solo intentaba ignorar su molestia.

— De verdad lo hiciste… —Se mofó del moreno. Estaba furiosa. Quería golpearlo hasta que se cansara y dejará deforme esa cara que tanto presumía, pero de nada serviría, no mientras estaban dentro de su propia casa— De verdad lograste tu objetivo… —Su voz temblaba por la ira y estaba segura de que Sasuke comenzaba a guardar su distancia por precaución.

— Siempre cumplo —Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que estaba detrás del escritorio del patriarca Hyuga. Dejando pasar la brisa fría y placentera por la habitación, la imagen del jardín trasero de la mansión Hyuga deslumbraba los ojos del frío e impasible Uchiha—. No lo tomes personal y no esperes vivir tranquilamente siendo perteneciente a una de las familias más importantes del país. Era natural que en algún punto de tu vida llegaras a casarte con alguien. Agradece que sea yo quien esté dispuesto a unir su vida con alguien como tú —Con una mirada de reojo examinó el cuerpo tembloroso de Hinata por culpa de la furia e impotencia que contenía—. Hay que llevar esto en paz. No es buena idea que tu padre se moleste. Esta es una alianza que beneficia a ambas empresas, piensa sabiamente tus acciones. Tu vida no te pertenece a ti y eso se decidió desde que naciste con el apellido Hyuga —Con una fría y letal mirada, salió de la habitación.

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrada, dejando salir toda la furia que había tratado de contener todo ese tiempo, tomando con fuerza y decisión lanzó con ira un pequeño jarrón que su padre tenía en su despacho como una simple decoración. El sonido agudo que desprendió al impactarse sobre el suelo quedó impregnado en sus tímpanos. Su respiración era pesada y veloz. Quería mandar todo al diablo y decirle a su padre que no importaba qué era lo que le fuera a hacer, que ella no se casaría con el cínico y egocéntrico Uchiha menor con un orgullo desmesurado. Ni muerta.

Salió veloz del despacho. Bajó de dos en dos los escalones dirigiéndose al garaje. Tomó las llaves de su lujoso auto y salió dejando completamente preocupados a los sirvientes que la habían visto. Estaba tan molesta que poco le importó pasar el límite de velocidad. Les iba a dar las razones suficientes a todos los imbéciles que trataban de controlar su vida de que ese compromiso no iba a funcionar de ninguna manera. Y si no bastaba con eso, ella misma les diría en la cara que no se iba a casar hicieran lo que hicieran. No iba a dejar que siguieran controlando su vida. Era de ella y de nadie más.

Marcó el número de cierta persona en la pequeña pantalla de su auto. No tardó mucho tiempo en que respondiera.

— Bueno.

— Hola, Naruto. Soy Hinata… —Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre los dos antes de que ella volviera a hablar— ¿Estás ocupado?


	3. 3

— Entonces… —Con tranquilidad y suavidad, dejó un vaso de agua enfrente de la Hyuga menor mientras analiza la situación. La inspeccionó con la mirada. Sin duda se notaba que estaba molesta, pero había cierto destello de determinación en su rostro que lo confundía.

— Lamento haber venido tan de repente, pero… bueno… —No sabía cómo abordar el tema. Miró nerviosamente el lujoso departamento del rubio. Completamente modernizado, con colores oscuros y metálicos, además de que estaba repleto de referencias al deporte que ejercía— Es solo que quiero conocerte más… —El rubio frunció el ceño ante su respuesta— Digo… —Cerró los ojos mientras aclaraba su mente y sus ideas— Quiero aprovechar que me diste tu número —Se acomodó en el incómodo sillón de cuero que con cualquier simple movimiento producía un chirriante sonido que le desagradaba.

— Estás hablando de una relación… —Frunció una de sus cejas ante su propio comentario.

— No exactamente… —Negó con la mirada— Me refiero más… abierta —Representó la expresión con sus brazos mientras miraba avergonzada al rubio.

— En realidad me parece bien. Incluso si tú no me lo hubieras sugerido hubiera sido yo el que te hubiera buscado, pero… —Se cruzó de brazos mientras la miraba con una mirada interrogante, apoyado sobre el respaldo de uno de los sillones— ¿Por qué tan de repente?

— Siento que hubo química entre tú y yo… —Se apresuró a contestar. Sabía que estaba mal mentirle, pero su repentino plan era su única escapatoria— Tú… ¿sabes quién soy? —Preguntó dudosa. Era una completa estupidez, todos sabían quién era, pero aún así quería saber si él realmente sabía quién era en realidad. No lo que todo el mundo sabía, sino lo que sólo los pertenecientes al mundo de la alta sociedad conocían.

— Hinata Hyuga… Modelo y recientemente solista en ascenso… —La miró fijamente. Analizando su porte, sus gestos, todo. Algo en su mente lo inquietaba— O ¿te refieres a lo otro?

— Entonces si me conoces… —Bajó la mirada.

— No en realidad. No te lo tomes a mal, pero realmente no me interesa el mundo empresarial. Mucho menos familias poderosas. Soy más… mi estilo.

— Ya veo… —Sonrió. Algo aliviada— Entonces… eso en qué nos convierte.

— ¿Novios? —Sugirió, más como pregunta.

— Para los medios, pero para nosotros… ¿cómo…?

— Buena pregunta —Llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras pensaba seriamente qué tipo de relación tendrían en realidad—. Tal vez… ¿amigos con derecho…?

— Me gusta —Le sonrió. No mentía. Era una relación mucho más abierta y libre de lo que esperaba. Además, de qué más escandalosa.

— ¿Empezamos?

— ¿Qué? —Lo miró confusa, pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, Naruto saltó sobre ella, sorprendiéndola y tomándola de improvisto.

La besó con fuerza. El contacto fue brusco, pero placentero a la misma vez. Deslizó sus fuertes y macizas manos por los delgados brazos de Hinata mientras profundizaba más el beso. Podía sentir bajo su escultural cuerpo como la respiración de Hinata comenzaba a acelerarse mientras trataba de seguirle el paso con semejante beso que cada vez tomaba más fuerza. Deslizaba su lengua sobre la suya como un experto. Maniobraba y se apoderaba de ella al punto de quitarle el aliento.

Sus manos, que habían permanecido a la espera, pronto buscaron el contacto del rubio desesperadamente. Quería sentirlo. Sentir su calor y su deseo por ella. Quería sentirlo completamente. Deslizó sus finos dedos por encima de la tela de su camisa, degustando el contacto que le brindaban los definidos músculos del rubio. Admirando su contorno y degustando placenteramente cómo se contraía ante sus caricias. Bajó por sus oblicuos, acariciándolos y marcando con sus dedos cada contorno y profundidad con sensualidad. Tomó con suavidad el borde de su camisa y lo alzó sobre sus hombros, cortando el beso y haciendo que él mismo terminara de quitársela por completo. Tan pronto como se separaron volvieron a juntar sus labios desesperadamente.

Jadeantes, movían sus manos por sus cuerpos con sensualidad y experiencia. Acarició las piernas que el rubio tenía a sus costados y se deleito con las suaves contracciones que provocaba en él. Era fácil de estimularlo.

Naruto, desesperado, comenzó a desabrochar los molestos botones de su camisa. Cortó el beso y admiró los generosos, robustos y pronunciados senos de Hinata. Jadeante, lanzó la camisa y se apoderó de sus generosos senos y los acarició con lentitud y generosidad. Sintiendo su tamaño, peso y suavidad. Eran enormes. Y le encantaban. Desde la otra noche se había dado cuenta que le encantaban sus senos, al punto que pronto se podrían convertir en su nueva adicción.

— Naruto… —Jadeó su nombre en una súplica silenciosa. Quería más. No quería esperar. Lo quería ahora.

— Lo sé… —Juntó sus labios de vuelta y llevó sus expertas manos en suaves caricias hacía el broche de su sostén. Y en un movimiento simple liberó los ansiados melones que ansiaba probar de nueva cuenta.

Abandonó sus labios y fue bajando lentamente. Beso su blanco y delicioso cuello y continúo bajando, depositando en su camino húmedos besos en su marcada clavícula.

— Agh… —Gimió suavemente al sentir cómo apretaba con sus dientes uno de sus pezones con fuerza, para después lamerte y al final meterlo por completo dentro de su boca— Naruto… —Cerró los ojos, degustando las caricias que le proporcionaba en sus pechos. Mientras uno lo acariciaba con su palma, el otro era devorado por su boca ferozmente— Por favor…

Quería más, y él lo sabía. Pero quería torturarla. Quería hacerla gozar hasta que ella misma le suplicar y le exigiera que la poseyera, que fuera rudo. Que lo quería dentro de ella, muy dentro de ella. Y esta vez no iba a ser suave como la otra vez.

— Estás más sensible que la otra vez —Comentó mientras mordía con suavidad uno de sus pezones. Con su traviesa y libre mano, fue bajando. Torturándola con su lentitud.

Primero acariciando su plano y caliente abdomen, después delineando con sus dedos su ilion que sobre salía para ir bajando mucho más.

— Apenas te estoy acariciando… y ya estás tan mojada —Sonrió sesgadamente al sentir la humedad que impregnaba sus ajustados pantalones para después comenzar a acariciar su entrepierna con suavidad y lentitud. Degustando las expresiones que el rostro de Hinata le mostraba. Sus carnosos y rosados labios eran mordidos por ella misma, tratando de contener sus suspiros. Le encantaba. Lo excitaba. Lo drogaba.

— Naruto… por favor… —Jadeó. Contrajo su pelvis, tratando de profundizar el contacto.

— Por favor… ¿qué? —En un movimiento brusco profundizó la caricia para después volver a retomar el ritmo, haciendo que Hinata soltara un gemido de sorpresa y placer— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Si no me dices… ¿cómo esperas que sepa lo que quieres? —Repitió la misma acción, sacándole otro gemido de placer a Hinata.

— Follame, por favor. Solo follame —Exigió con desesperación. Quería sentirlo. Sentirlo dentro de ella. Follandola duro y fuerte.

Sonrió perversamente al escucharla. Había cometido su objetivo y estaba satisfecho. Pero el juego apenas comenzaba. Detuvo sus caricias, sacando un quejido de la garganta de Hinata, pero que pronto fue olvidado al ver cómo Naruto desabrochaba su pantalón para después bajarlo y hacer que levantara las caderas para quitárselo junto con sus bragas.

— Así está mejor —Volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso feroz y necesitado. Ambos necesitaban más. Más intenso, más duro, más profundo y mucho más fuerte. Lo necesitaban. Lo necesitaban en ese momento.

Acariciaba sus senos con urgencia. Podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de Hinata se crispaba ante sus toques y caricias y sintió a la perfección cómo sus delicadas manos bajaban por su abdomen y comenzaban a desabrochar su pantalón para adentrar esa mano traviesa por debajo de su bóxer y tomar con sus pequeñas manos su ancho, largo y duro pene para comenzar a masturbarlo con suavidad y lentitud.

Cortó el beso y gruñó. Frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios. Se sentía bien. Demasiado bien. Tanto que sentía que se correría en su mano en cualquier segundo. Se aferró con fuerza al sillón. Apretando con sus manos el cuero, haciéndolo rechinar. Fruncía el ceño para el deleite de Hinata. Sus labios, carnosos y estilizados, de tanto morderlos ahora están rojos, hinchados y húmedos, viéndose tentativamente apetecibles. Aumentó la velocidad de su mano y lo jaló hacia ella para volver a besarlo. Lo necesitaba. Ahora. Entonces por qué se tardaban tanto.

En un brusco y repentino movimiento, Naruto le dio la vuelta, ahora estando él sentado sobre el sillón y ella sentada sobre sus piernas. Dejando su respingón pene entre ambos. Hinata tragó, deseosa e impaciente. Él sonrió, admirando y disfrutando ver su enrojecido y jadeante rostro.

— Ya no aguanto —Jadeó. Tomó las anchas caderas de Hinata y la posiciono sobre su duro y listo pene.

— Yo tampoco. Hazlo —Suplicó.

Dejando caer su peso sobre él, en una estocada fuerte y rápida se adentro por completo en su cálido y apretado interior. Ambos gimieron ante la deliciosa sensación de placer que el contacto íntimo les provocaba en sus cuerpo sudorosos y jadeantes. Pero querían más.

Marcando el ritmo de las embestidas, fue Hinata la que comenzó a moverse sobre el rubio. Subiendo y bajando con rapidez y dureza. No quería ser delicada y suave. Eso lo habían experimentado la noche anterior. Esta vez quería ser salvaje. Quería que la hiciera gritar mientras la hacía llagar al orgasmo.

Naruto apretaba los dientes y tomaba con fuerza las caderas de Hinata en un intento de hacer mucho más rápido las embestidas. Podían escuchar cómo sus cuerpos soltaban sonidos acuosos con cada choque que había entre ellos. Los gemidos que tanto habían intentado retener ahora eran fuertes y placenteros. Incrementaban la libido que había entre ambos.

— Más… —Jadeó cerca de sus labios. Intentando aumentar la velocidad y profundidad de sus embestidas.

Alzó el rostro y junto sus labios en un beso desesperado y necesitado. Sus lenguas se movían y retorcían una contra la otra. Ambos gimiendo entre el beso mientras esperaban ansiosos el final.

Hinata frunció el ceño aún besando a Naruto, sintiendo llegar el momento. Naruto comenzó a gruñir. Ambos lo sentían cerca. Ambos lo necesitaban.

— Ahg… Na-naruto… yo… aaahh…

— Hinata… agh… Hinata…. Grita mi nombre…

— Naruto… yo… agh…

— Di mi nombre… —Exigió, sintiendo que pronto se correría.

Se aferraron con fuerza el uno contra el otro, mientras gemían con fuerza al sentir como ambos se corrían aún al compa de las fuertes embestidas.

— ¡Naruto! —Gritó con fuerza su nombre para después dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el sudoroso de él. Respirando pesadamente, trataba de regularizar su respiración mientras descansaba sobre el cuerpo del rubio. Todo su cuerpo crispaba por más mínimo contacto. Estaba cansada y sudorosa. Pero completamente satisfecha— Eso fue…

— Fantástico… —Completó. Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza— Hay que ir a bañarnos —Tomó su cuerpo con sus fornidos y fuertes brazos y la alzó, causando que soltara un gemido de sorpresa—. Aún falta el segundo asalta —Sonrió perversamente mientras caminaba rumbo al baño para tomar una placentera ducha con ella.

— Nos vemos —Deposito un suave y superficial beso en los labios del rubio mientras le sonreía. Era hora de irse. Había pasado más tiempo del pensado en el departamento del chico. Pronto el sol se ocultaría.

— Te marco luego —Le guiñó un ojo en forma de despedida.

Presionó el botón del elevador que daba al lobby. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba con profundidad… ¿no se suponía que él vivía Michigan? ¿entonces que hacía viviendo en un pent-house de Nueva York?

No le dio importancia y se apresuró a salir del edificio para llegar a la casa de su rubia y alocada mejor amiga. No tenía ganas de dormir un par de días en su hogar, si es que lo podía llamar así. De hecho, aún no entendía por qué jamás se mudó. Tal vez era porque sabía que su padre jamás se lo permitiría. Pero ahora que más lo pensaba, menos le importaba. No estaba dispuesta a compartir espacio y ni siquiera aire con unas personas como ellos. Ni aunque fueran su familia. Ellos con el paso del tiempo se encargaron de que dejara de verlos como su familia. Ellos mismos habían cortado sus lazos con ella. Llegando con Ino lo platicaría más a fondo y buscaría un lugar en dónde podría mudarse.

* * *

— ¿Naruto? ¿Él? —Inquirió la rubia. No tenía mucho tiempo que Hinata había llegado y ahora ambas se encontraban cómodamente recostadas sobre la cama de la rubia.

— Fue el primero que se me vino a la mente… además, en parte, quería que fuera él… —Suspiró. Su mente la traicionó ya que, como un torrente sin control, las memorias de lo sucedido horas atrás asaltaron su mente. Desvió su rostro para que Ino no viera su creciente sonrojo.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Claro —Confesó completamente despreocupada.

— No me refiero a eso… —Frunció el ceño en una mueca.

— No…

— ¿Sexualmente?

— Si…

— Y ¿es bueno?

— No te diré eso… ahora sólo es mío —Le sacó la lengua mientras le levantaba su dedo del medio en una clara ofensa cariñosa.

— …

— Has estado algo distante… ¿ocurre algo? —Se levantó un poco para ver el inexpresivo rostro de su mejor amiga. No decía nada, solo miraba el insípido techo de su habitación. Meditando.

— No te enamores… —Susurró por debajo.

— No pensaba hacerlo —Se volvió a recostar— Ahora estoy comprometida y a la misma vez siéndole infiel a mi prometido. ¿Eso me convierte en una perra o una puta?

— Eso te convierte en una golfa amigui…

— Gracias…

— Entonces, ¿Dónde planeas vivir? Puedes vivir conmigo —Sugirió.

— No, pero gracias por la propuesta. Quiero comenzar a ser independiente. Tal vez cerca de la agencia, pero a la misma vez no quiero estar tan cerca de la zona comercial; odio el ruido excesivo.

— ¡Armando! —Gritó la rubia. Hinata dio un brinco del susto por lo repentino que fue. No tardó en llegar un criado a la habitación— Busca un pent-house cerca de la agencia de Hinata lo más rápido posible —El criado simplemente asintió y después salió apresurado de la habitación.

— Creí que ya no trabajaba aquí.

— ¿Por?

— Te lo coges cada que tus padres no estan, o sea, todos los días. Además, de que él sabe de que no es el único al que te follas. Si no mal sé, él está enamorado de ti, pensé que no lo soportaría y renunciaría.

— Es por eso… —Suspiró— Le dije que lo nuestro jamás iba a funcionar, pero aún así quiere permanecer a mi lado. ¡Y es bueno! Un juguete que puedo usar todos los días.

— Eres mala —Se quejó mientras la miraba acusadoramente.

— Yo no le pedí que se quedara o que se enamorara de mí —No le dio importancia.

— ¿Por? Es un buen partido. Te ama. Es guapo. Estudia su carrera. Es cariñoso. Atento. Además de que es totalmente fiel. Es perfecto. ¿Qué está mal?

— Lo que está mal son mis gustos. No él.

— ¿Tus gustos? —Frunció el ceño.

— ¡Tengo sueño, buenas noches! —Tomó un cojín y se lo aventó a la cara a la Hyuga para después meterse entre las sábanas y cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Subió con rapidez los escalones que le quedaban para llegar a la casa. Rogando a los dioses que su padre o su hermano estuvieran para que la vieran llegar. No quería otro regaño y no estaba de humor para más regaños. Pero tal parece que todos los dioses la odiaban, ya que apenas llegó a la primera sala que estaba cerca de las escaleras que la conducían a su habitación se encontró con su padre acompañado de Sasuke Uchiha. Frunció el ceño en una mueca de molestia, pero no dijo nada y simplemente se cruzó de brazos esperando el regaño.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó seriamente su padre.

— Con Ino. ¿Ya no puedo incluso hacer eso?

Su padre sólo se limitó a fruncir el ceño en un gesto severo. Se giró al Uchiha y comenzó a hablar.

— Como tu prometido, tienes que pasar tiempo con él. Por eso lo llamé y le sugerí la idea de que fueran juntos a almorzar y tomarse el tiempo en conocerse mejor. Pasen el día juntos y convivan para un futuro prometedor.

— ¿Un futuro prometedor para mi… o para ti y Fugaku? —Habló cínicamente.

— ¡¿Dónde están tus modales?! —La vio severamente. Conteniendo sus ganas de acercarse a ella y abofetearla por su osadía. Pero no podía por la presencia del Uchiha que se encontraba a su lado.

— Como sea… —Suspiró— Me iré a cambiar —No esperó respuesta y subió los escalones sin ver a ninguna de los dos hombres que estaban a su espalda. Uno viéndola con furia contenida y el otro viéndola con diversión y un renovado interés.

— Lamento el comportamiento de mi hija —Se disculpó el patriarca.

— No. Me gusta —El patriarca frunció el ceño ante su comentario—. Es interesante —Sonrió, aún sin dejar de ver por donde había desaparecido Hinata.


	4. 4

— Hoy tengo un día muy ocupado… Soy una celebridad. Mi tiempo es oro —Alardea con cinismo mientras observa las calles transcurridas de Nueva York.

Ambos llevaban al menos veinte minutos dentro del auto del azabache. Él conduciendo y ella tratando de ignorarlo. No tenía ni idea a dónde la llevaba, pero comenzó a irritarse con forme los minutos iban incrementando. La idea de pasar tiempo con él la molestaba y frustraba, pero se consolaba inmediatamente diciéndose mentalmente que todo eso iba a terminar pronto. Que su plan iba a funcionar. Eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

— Yo soy el segundo hijo de Fugaku Uchiha. ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para esto? —Imita su tono y se burla mentalmente de su patético intento de zafarse de él— Tu padre fue el que me llamó. A él deberías agradecerle por nuestra cita mañanera.

— ¿Cita? —Frunce la ceja. Suelta un suspiro irritado.

— Te guste o no, estamos comprometidos. Tú y yo somos pareja. Nuestras salidas serán eso… citas —Habla tranquilamente. A comparación de Hinata, él ya había aceptado su compromiso con la Hyuga. Era algo que siempre supo que sus padres tratarían de hacer con él y con el transcurso de los años se fue mentalizándose. Ahora, que por fin habían logrado su cometido, estaba tranquilo y sereno. No le gustaba ser el prometido de Hinata ni mucho menos su futuro esposo, pero hacer una lucha con su padre, persiguiendo sus ideales, solo iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo. Era una batalla perdida sin siquiera intentarlo.

— Como sea… —Le resta interés a lo que dijo. Para ella, solo eran unos desconocidos que tuvieron el infortunio de nacer en familias poderosas, conllevándolos a comprometerse a la fuerza— Llevas conduciendo más de veinte minutos. ¿A dónde te diriges? —Inquiere, molesta.

— A tu agencia.

Hinata lo mira sin comprender. Olvidó su reciente molestia y lo miró confundida. ¿A su agencia? Era muy temprano. Tenía tiempo libre antes de tener que pasarse por ahí. Además, ¿no se suponía que iban a ir a desayunar?

— ¿Por qué a mi agencia? Pensé que íbamos a ir a desayunar.

— Eso haremos —Hinata lo vio extrañada—. Hay un restaurante por el alrededor que es popular últimamente. Esta cerca de la agencia y cumple con nuestros estándares. Matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro —Aclara.

— Genial. No tendré que caminar mucho para llegar a mi agencia —Vuelve la vista hacia la ventanilla del auto. Considerando más interesante la vista de Nueva York que la presencia de Sasuke.

La conversación se da por muerta. Ambos consideran la presencia del otro insignificante y molesta como para intentar tener un tema de conversación amistosa. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando por fin llegan al restaurante del que Sasuke se refirió. Aparca el auto y ambos caminan un par de metros para llegar al lugar.

— Esta muy… lleno… —Pasea la mirada con discreción por todo el lugar. Intentando vagamente de mantener un perfil bajo y que nadie descubriera quién era.

— ¿Eso es una molestia para ti?

— ¡Claro! Sabrán quién soy. Me verán contigo y comenzaran a bombardear las redes sociales con rumores absurdos —Susurra por lo bajo. Se pasaba constantemente su cabello por el costado de su cara, intentando cubrir su rostro con su negra cabellera.

— ¿Absurdos? Por mi cuenta, es una buena forma de introducirnos al público como pareja. Al momento en que se dé oficialmente la noticia de nuestro compromiso el público no se lo tomara como algo repentino —Comenta serio. Muriéndose de risa internamente al ver los sus intentos cómicos de su parte por esconderse con su cabello.

Escucharlo solo causo que una enorme irritación creciera en sus adentros. Así que ese era el plan de su padre y el idiota de Sasuke. Para que la noticia de su compromiso no se viera forzada ni mucho menos arreglada, decidieron que era mejor que pasaran tiempo ambos en lugares públicos para que la sociedad viera su relación. Un buen plan, odiaba admitirlo. Y eso la molestaba.

De mala gana recargo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, cruzándose de brazos mientras fusilaba con la mirada al que sería su futuro espeso. Se mofaba de eso. El camarero llegó a los pocos minutos tomando sus órdenes, apuntándolas en una pequeña libreta. Cuando ambos pensaron que el camarero se iría a dejar la orden, el chico estiró tímidamente la libreta hacia Hinata, tomándola por sorpresa.

— ¿Me podría regalar su firma? Soy su fan —Habló por lo bajo, tratando de ocultar su emoción al tener en frente a Hinata Hyuga.

— Claro —Tomó el bolígrafo que le extendía el chico y firmó en una hoja nueva. Le regresó la libreta una vez había terminado.

— ¡Gracias! —Con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la cocina.

— Me sorprende que seas famosa con tantos escándalos en tu expediente como celebridad —Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que todos comenzaban a observarlos y hablar de ellos en voz baja—. No fue muy discreto —Se mofó de la discreción del chico.

— No ese era tu plan inicial —Arqueó los ojos, irónica. Se giró hacia los demás clientes, regalándoles una sonrisa—. Aun así… me cuesta creer que el egocéntrico, pedante y cínico Sasuke Uchiha haya aceptado como perro faldero las órdenes de nuestros padres —Sonrío. Burlándome con una total cínica de él.

— No confundas las cosas, Hyuga —Le sonríe con burla, sin embargo, sus bellos ojos ónix le observan con una frialdad congelándome. Serios e intimidantes que le hacen tragar saliva incómoda—. A diferencia de ti, yo sé de las consecuencias que conllevan negarme a este matrimonio.

— No. Sólo eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera puedes negarle a tu padre cualquier orden o capricho.

— ¡Cuidado con lo que dices! —Le observa molesto. Claramente ofendido por sus palabras.

— Sabes… hace un par de años era igual que tú… —Ladeó la mirada. Observando con más interés las calles que se podían observar por las ventanas panorámicas que había a un costado de ellos—. Pero hace cuatro años que me harte de eso… hace cuatro años fue que decidí que no iba a dejar que nadie más decidiera por mí. Ni siquiera mi padre o mi estúpido hermano —Los amaba, a pesar de todo los seguía amando, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia ambos.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Más bien como si ignorara las palabras de la Hyuga. Soltó un suspiro desinteresado y mejor decidió acomodarse en la silla mientras esperaba a que la comida llegará. No iba a mentir, las palabras de Hinata lo hicieron enfurecer, porque muy en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, pero él no podía seguir sus pasos. No cuando solo era el hijo menor que era obstruido por la sombra del mayor. No importaba que hiciera, él no era nada en comparación con su hermano.

La comida llegó después de diez minutos en el que ambos estuvieron sumergidos en un silencio profundo. Ni uno dijo algo para apaciguar el ambiente tenso que se formó entre ellos. Ni siquiera dijeron algo después de que llegara la comida. Simplemente comieron en silencio, pagaron y se dirigieron al edificio de la agencia de Hinata.

— Te pasaré a recoger a las cinco —La acompañó hasta la entrada del enorme edificio, en donde varias personas ya se encontraban esperando su llegada.

— Estaré disponible hasta la noche. Yo te marco cuando salga —Mintió. Le sonrió con inocencia para después darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar rumbo al elevador, donde su manager ya se encontraba esperándola con las puertas abiertas.

— ¿Qué harás en la noche? ¿Algún compromiso repentino? —Preguntó curiosa su manager una vez las puertas del elevador se cerraron. En la agenda que había memorizado de Hinata no aparecía algún compromiso para después de las cinco.

— Tienes que aprender a seguirme la corriente cuando digo una mentira —Rodó los ojos. La expresión de confusión de su querida manager casi le arruina su mentira.

— ¿Mentira? —La observó sin entender— Por cierto… ¿Ese no era Sasuke Uchiha?

— ¿Lo conoces?

— ¡Claro! ¡Todo mundo lo conoce! Fue elegido como el hombre más deseado por las mujeres. ¡De este año! —Fantaseó. La imagen del Uchiha menor aún se encontraba fresca en su memoria. Incluso para ella, que era mucho mayor que él, se sentía atraída por un hombre como él.

— Oh… —Rodó los ojos. Hastiada por la simple mención del Uchiha— ¿Qué tenemos programado hoy? —Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en ese momento, sacando de su ensoñación a su manager.

Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a su porte profesional de siempre—. Una sesión de fotos para la revista _Harper's Bazaar. _A la una tendrás una pequeña reunión con tu disquera; hablarán de tu nuevo álbum por estrenar. A las tres una reunión con los ejecutivos de _Netflix_ sobre el papel que te propusieron.

Suspiró—. Les dije que no lo quería. Soy modelo, no actriz.

— Sí, pero según las palabras del propio director, él de verdad te quiere a ti como la protagonista de su nueva serie —Insiste—. Incluso está dispuesto a aumentar la paga. Creo que es algo que debes reconsiderar.

Llegaron al camerino, en donde los maquillistas ya se encontraban esperándola con todo preparado. Hinata se quitó la gabardina y se fue a sentar en la silla en donde la esperaban.

— No quiero actuar —Confesó. Varias manos comenzaron a invadir su rostro. Limpiando o untando productos en su piel—. Aún es muy pronto.

— Es una oportunidad grandiosa. Despegará tu carrera —Insistió su manager.

— Así estoy bien. Con la fama que tengo me basta —El resto del tiempo en que estuvieron maquillándola y preparándola, ignoró los comentarios insistentes de su manager en aceptar el papel que le habían propuesto.

Iba a ser sincera. No quería actuar. Era lo que menos buscaba. Ya era famosa. ¿Para qué más? Ser actor implicaría nuevas cosas a su vida. Y la que más le preocupaba y sofocaba era el incremento de periodistas o fotógrafos persiguiéndola. Ella los buscaba cuando los requería, no para que todo el tiempo estuvieran persiguiéndola inventando chismes que no habían sucedido. Según ellos ya se había acostado con Shino Aburame. ¡Por dios! Eran buenos amigos, pero no a ese extremo. Además, no le apetecía tener a su novia como enemiga.

Quería paz. Quería que todo se terminara. Que su compromiso fuera una broma. Que su padre y hermano simplemente la olvidaran y que todo el show que ella armó con la fama desapareciera. Ella no quería ser modelo. Siempre que se lo proponían los rechazaba, porque la idea de estar rodeada de cámaras y gente viéndola hacer poses o aparecer como imagen de una marca le aterraba. Pero después de la muerte de su madre se vio obligada en aceptar. Lo aceptó porque sabía que su padre se molestaría. Lo aceptó porque sabía que su hermano la llamaría para que lo dejara. Sabía que la iban a encarar. Por eso lo hizo.

La imagen de chica buena y obediente que siempre tuvieron todos de ella se rompió en mil pedazos al modelar semidesnuda para la marca de perfumes _Dolce & Gabbana. _En un principio se negó, pero después de pensarlo se dio cuenta que sería una forma radical de decirles a todos que no iba a hacer lo que todos pidieran de ella. Una forma radical de mandar _a la mierda_ a su padre y a su hermano. Estaba harta. Cansada y asfixiada de su vida dentro de la mansión Hyuga, bajo las órdenes de su padre y las constantes críticas de su hermano. Sólo quería liberarse. Quitarse el enorme peso de encima que generó el apellido Hyuga en ella después de la muerte de su madre y hermana.

¿Estaba mal?

— ¿No vas a comer? —Preguntó su manager mientras le abría la puerta de la camioneta. Ya eran más de las cinco y no había comido nada.

— Lo haré una vez llegue a casa —Se subió dentro de la camioneta, pero sólo tomó su bolso para volver a salir.

— ¿A dónde vas? —La miró extrañada.

— Es todo por hoy. Yo me iré por mi cuenta. Nos vemos mañana —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida. Haciendo sonar con cada paso sus altos tacones sobre el piso del estacionamiento.

Sacó su celular de su bolso y comenzó a buscar el número de Naruto. Le mandó un mensaje y sonrió al recibir respuesta a los pocos segundos.

_— ¿Estás libre?_

_— Nos vemos en la Times Square._

Tardó en llegar. Las calles abarrotadas y las luces destellantes de los anuncios no ayudaban en la tarea de encontrar a Naruto. No especificaron dónde se iban a ver. Simplemente dijo que, en la _Times Square_, pero no exactamente en dónde. El frío no ayudaba en nada. Sentía como sus manos comenzaban a congelarse con cada segundo que pasaba. Trató de encontrar la rubia cabellera de Naruto, pero había tantas personas que no lograba diferenciar bien. A los diez minutos decidió mejor entrar en una cafetería cercana. Pidió un _Latte _y mientras esperaba su orden sacó su teléfono para marcarle a Naruto. Pero justo cuando el tono sonó, la figura de Naruto entró por la puerta del local.

— Yo muriéndome de hipotermia y tú bien a gusto aquí adentro —Se quejó mientras trataba de hacer entrar en calor su entumecido cuerpo.

— ¡Te estuve buscando! —Se excusó.

— ¡Yo también! —Se sentó a su lado. Ignorando por completo que todos dentro del café comenzaban a comentar sobre ellos.

— ¿No piensas pedir nada? —Forzó, inmensamente, que su sonrisa no la traicionara. Era gracioso ver al imponente Naruto Namikaze tratando de calentar su cuerpo frotándose con frenesí mientras sus dientes tiritaban.

— ¿Qué pediste?

— Un _Latte_ —Alzó la ceja.

Justo en ese momento su nombre fue nombrado por una empleada. Estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir por el, pero Naruto se levantó primero y tomó su bebida.

— ¡Eso era mío! —Protestó al ver que Naruto se tomaba su _Latte._

— ¡Yo me lo merezco! ¡Casi muero! —La ve acusadoramente. Ignora sus quejas y disfruta el calor que la bebida le brinda.

Suspiró. Se pone de pie y ordena otra bebida. Después de unos cinco minutos, ambos se encontraban bebiendo mientras platicaban amenamente de cosas triviales.

— Es extraño —Comenta mientras pone su _Latte_ en la mesa rustica en la que ambos estaban sentados.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Le da un trago a su bebida.

— Pensé que nuestra relación solo se iba a basar en sexo… —Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojan ante el comentario del rubio— pero estamos aquí, bebiendo un café en una cafetería en la que nunca antes había estado —Tuerce el ceño, pensativo.

— ¿Te molesta? —Le da otro trago a su bebida.

— No. Sólo es extraño.

— Somos amigos.

— Con derecho —Completa.

— No cambia nada —Suspira. Relaja su cuerpo, viendo de reojo como la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a tomar fotos de ellos, según, discretamente—. Si quieres sexo; bien. Si quieres hablar conmigo; está bien. Si quieres quejarte; te escucho. Incluso si estas triste estaré ahí. Porque ahora formas parte de mi vida… y yo de la tuya —Le sonríe. Acerca su rostro y le da un suave beso en los labios.

— Entonces somos novios —Sonríe.

— Si lo quieres no hay problema —Le resta importancia. Novios o no, su plan sigue funcionando—. Lo único que no quiero es una relación con ataduras. Estoy harta de eso.

— Igual yo. Por eso acepte —Suspiró. Recordando vagamente su fallida y asfixiante relación que llevó con Sara—. Matrimonio, hijos… todo eso se puede ir a la mierda…

— ¿No quieres casarte ni tener hijos? —Preguntó, ligeramente interesada. Ella por su parte sí quería tener hijos en algún punto de su vida. Mandaba al diablo el matrimonio, pero no formar una familia. No era necesario estar casado para tener una familia.

— Tengo 27… aún es muy pronto. Mi carrera está en ascenso y me gusta mi estilo de vida. ¿Por qué cambiarla? —El rostro furioso y exigente de Sara le atravesó sus memorias, generando malos recuerdos en su mente.

— Si… —Bajó la mirada, observando fijamente la espuma de su _Latte—_ Suenas como alguien conformista… alguien que admira su monotonía… —Lo dijo en voz alta. Pensando que se había quedado solo en sus pensamientos, pero al ver el rostro sorprendido de Naruto se dio cuenta que no lo pensó.

— Piensas eso…

— Oh… bueno… —Su rostro se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

— Tal vez… —Lo meditó— Pero así estoy bien —Le restó importancia y mejor se concentró en terminar su bebida.

* * *

— Por cierto… ¿Cuándo es tu próxima pelea? Quiero ir a verte —Comentó Hinata.

Ambos se encontraban caminando despreocupados y sin rumbo fijo por las calles abarrotadas. Mirando los anuncios con sus cegadoras luces neón. Entreteniéndose de vez en cuando con la publicidad que había por todo el lugar. Comprando en cualquier establecimiento que le llamara la atención a alguno.

— Dentro de un par de semanas. Me encuentro entrenando para el encuentro —Respondió. Comiendo tranquilamente un pedazo de pan que había comprado metros atrás.

— Iré a verte.

— ¿A entrenar o pelear? —Preguntó coqueto.

— Ambas —Sonriendo, le dio un beso en los labios. Disfrutando el sabor dulce impregnado en sus labios por culpa del glaseado del pan. Ambos se separaron a los pocos segundos.

— Ahora me dieron ganas de explorar esa boca que tanto me esta encantando —La tomó por la cintura, acercando su cuerpo al de ella. Una acción repentina que tomó por sorpresa a Hinata.

— Hazlo —Sus miradas conectaron.

La intensidad con la que la devoraba con la mirada le hacía temblar de ansias. Un choque de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo entero al sentir como sus grandes manos bajaban por el arco de su cintura para llegar a mitad de su glúteo. Sonrió. Sintiendo un nerviosismo extraño apoderarse de ella. Parados en medio de la calle, a la vista del público, sintiendo la mirada devoradora de Naruto sobre ella; un torrente de excitación hizo que juntara sus labios en un encuentro profundo y prolongado. Sintiendo con deleite la calidez de su húmeda lengua invadir su boca.

— Pero no aquí… —Pronunció una vez ambos se separaron a tomar aire. Echó un vistazo de reojo hacia los lados, percatándose de la atención que estaban teniendo de los transeúntes— Vámonos —Tomó con urgencia su mano.

Escapando de la vista de todo el público, ambos se dirigieron al auto de Naruto. Con un solo destino. La habitación de Naruto. Fuera de la vista del mundo. Todo quedaba afuera. Su padre. Su hermano. Sasuke. Sara. Todos podían irse a la mierda. Solo ellos dos. Juntos. Unidos por un sentimiento de deseo indescriptible que ambos sentían el uno al otro.

[…]

[..]

.

_Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Namikaze fueron captados por la tarde en una cafetería de la Times Square muy acaramelados. ¿Son pareja? _

_Naruto Namikaze y Hinata Hyuga fueron captados besándose._

_¿Acaso Hinata se encuentra en otra relación?_

_¿Tan rápido olvido Naruto su relación con Sara? _

_Hinata Hyuga fue captada en un restaurante con Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Algún nuevo negocio? O quizás… ¿Nuevo amor?_


	5. 5

— _Es una lástima. Eran muy jóvenes._

_Cállense._

_— Encontraron el auto completamente destruido. Fue una muerte horrorosa._

_Cállense._

_— Pobres. Seguro que están en Shock._

_¡Cállense! No quería escucharlos. No quería escuchar sus voces hipócritas. Su cuerpo, inerte y sin vida, miraba en estado de Shock cómo las lapidas de su hermana y madre eran enterrados sobre kilos de tierra mojada. Estaba lloviendo. Hacía frío. Estaba sola. Justo en ese día, cuando más necesitaba la presencia de su familia, no estaban con ella. Su padre ni siquiera había asistido al funeral y su hermano se encontraba alejado de ella. La evitaba. Lo descubrió cuando intentó tocarlo y él evitó su contacto como si tuviera lepra. No entendía nada. Todo fue inesperado. La noticia dejó a todos en Shock. Dolió. _

_Quería que todo fuera mentira. Que fuera una pesadilla, despertar y abrazar a su madre y hermana, dejando todo como un mal recuerdo. Pero no se podía, porque no era una pesadilla, era la realidad. Todo estaba sucediendo._

_— Pa-padre… —Solo había pasado una semana. Aún no había procesado la muerte de su madre y hermana y su padre ya actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si no le importara. Además, cómo era posible que le pidiera que hiciera eso —, yo… no entiendo… —Su voz era cortada y pesada. Sentía que su mundo entero se desplomaba sobre ella._

_— No hay nada que entender. Está será la universidad a la que iras —Le entregó una carpeta delgada y ella lo leyó de inmediato. Era toda información de la universidad—. Tu vuelo saldrá en dos meses. Prepárate. Puedes retirarte._

_No dijo nada. Lo había intentado, pero para su padre, sus palabras eran insonoras. Salió del despacho de su padre a paso lento. Su mente estaba en blanco. Su cuerpo estaba vacío. Era como si estuviera muerta, pero no lo estaba, pero quería estarlo. No entendía nada. ¿Desde cuándo el trato hacía ella había cambiado? Su padre la ignoraba y su hermano la trataba con desprecio y repudio. Le dolía. Los amaba, pero no entendía su comportamiento. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?, ¿por qué quería mandarla lejos? ¿estaba tratando de deshacerse de ella? Es que acaso… la odiaba._

_— Mejor hubieras muerto tú que ellas._

_Esas fueran las primeras palabras que recibió Hinata de Neji después de un mes de no hablar con él. Simples, pero crueles. Él, su hermano, ¿de verdad le había dicho eso? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su cuerpo temblaba y su voz quedó atorada en su garganta. Sentía cómo los fríos y penetrantes ojos de su hermano la fusilaban. Era como si realmente tratará de matarla, y no entendía por qué. ¿Qué había hecho mal?_

_— Si estás interesada, solo llámame —El señor de no más de cuarenta años le extendió una tarjeta. La leyó. Era su compañía de modelaje. Venía su propio número de celular. Quería reclutarla. Quería convertirla en modelo._

_No dijo nada. Simplemente sonrío y continúo su camino. Había salido a hacer un par de compras. Necesitaba otra maleta para terminar de empacar. Su vuelo salía en dos días y aún no había terminado. Además, era una buena oportunidad de despejar su mente y relajar su cuerpo de todo el ambiente pesado y lúgubre que había en la mansión. Desde la muerte de su madre y hermana, todo había empeorado. Su padre se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho bajo el trabajo incesante, mientras que su hermano ayudaba a su padre con la compañía. Todos la ignoraban. Todos la trataban como un estorbo. Todos la odiaban. Y no entendía por qué._

_Estaba frente a la mansión, observando la majestuosidad de la arquitectura. Deleitándose del estilo barroco que impregnaba la estructura. Siempre amó su hogar. Siempre disfrutó vivir en su inmensidad, acompañada de su familia, construyendo momentos inolvidables. Pero ahora, lo único que le brindaba esa casa eran momentos dolorosos. Sufrimiento y asfixia. Se sentía aliviada de dejar ese hogar. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, extrañaría a su padre y hermano._

_Miró los alrededores. No había presencia alguna de ellos. Observó cómo los empleados metían su equipaje en el auto. Observó cómo los empleados se despedían de ella en un mar de lágrimas. Sonrío. Su única compañía en la inmensidad de la mansión durante los últimos dos meses fueron los empleados. Ellos eran los únicos que la trataban bien. Eso la ayudó mucho a seguir a delante._

_— Iré a despedirme de mi padre y hermano —Les comunicó a los empleados que, sin duda, la voltearon a ver no muy seguros de su decisión. _

_Sonrío. Subió los escalones y entró en la mansión que por 18 años había sido su hogar. Subió las largas escaleras que conectaban a la segunda planta y caminó a paso lento hacia el despacho de su padre. Sabía que iba a estar ahí. Siempre estaba ahí. Una vez estuvo frente a la enorme puerta de caoba, levantó la mano, dispuesta a tocar, pero una charla detuvo su acción e hizo que pegara su oreja para oír mejor. Había escuchado su nombre._

_Reconoció las voces. Era su padre y hermano y… alguien más. Estaban charlando de algo importante. Se notaba por el tinte de seriedad con la que se dirigían. Pero no sabía de qué tema hablaban en concreto. Estaba interesada. Tenía que ver con ella o si no nunca hubieran mencionado su nombre._

_— Hinata estudiará en Inglaterra. Cuando regrese se le informará de la noticia._

_La voz grave y seria de su padre se escuchó. ¿Informarme? ¿informarme de qué?_

_— ¿Y si Hinata se niega?_

_Ahora se escuchó la voz del desconocido. Se pegó más a la puerta. _

_— Lo que ella quiera no tiene importancia. Este matrimonio que llevará sin importar qué._

_¡¿Matrimonio?! Estaba hablando de matrimonio. Entonces, con la persona con la que estaba hablando era su supuesto prometido. Perdió el aire. Su garganta se cerró. Su mente colapsó. Querían casarla. Querían unir su vida con un perfecto desconocido. Ignorando completamente sus deseos. Pisoteando su opinión. Humillándola. Lastimándola. Y ni siquiera les importaba._

_— Lo único que Hinata puede aportar a esta familia es casándose. Sin duda lo entenderá._

_Las duras y crueles palabras de Neji, carentes de alguna emoción fue la última estocada que aceptó recibir. El dolor desapareció. Las emociones cesaron. Sus lágrimas se secaron en sus pupilas. Y los sentimientos de tristeza y dolor fueron reemplazados por enojo y determinación. _

_Querían comprometerla, bien. Que lo intentaran, no iba a permitirlo. No iba a dejar que hicieran lo que ellos quisieran con su vida. Soportó sus humillaciones, su desprecio y su total rechazo estos últimos meses, pero ya no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. Ya no estaba dispuesta a dejarse pisotear. Su padre siempre quiso que fuera fuerte y determinada, bien, felicidades porque mataste a la hija de Hyuga Hiashi y creaste a Hinata Hyuga. La hija que siempre quisiste, pero con el único infortunio de que toda esa determinación y fuerza se iba a ir contra él mismo y su hijo._

_Bajó las escaleras a paso veloz. Llego al auto y, tomando completamente por sorpresa a los empleados, le quitó las llaves al chofer y puso en marcha ella misma el auto. Intentaron detenerla, pero escapó antes de que pudieran. _

_¿A dónde iba? A darle una lección a su padre y a su hermano._

_— ¡Que no tomó el vuelo! —Completamente sorprendido y pasmado, Hiashi Hyuga miraba a su asistente._

_— No señor. La universidad nos informó que ella nunca se presentó… y… —Dudó un momento en continuar, pero al ver la furia crecer en su jefe continúo—, mandó por paquetería todo su equipaje._

.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Sintió como las fuertes y grandes manos de Naruto le dieron un suave apretón en una de sus nalgas. Era de mañana. El amanecer se alzaba sobre ellos. Los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas del departamento mientras ambos disfrutaban del desayuno después de una noche llena de sexo y más sexo. Recargada sobre la isleta minimalista que estaba justo en el centro de la cocina. De hecho, todo el departamento de Naruto estaba decorado con ese estilo. Le gustaba, pero le faltaban algunos toques más… hogareños.

— Recuerdos —Sonrío para ella misma—, algo… graciosos… —Rio al recordar el drama que su padre y su hermano le montaron al descubrir en dónde había estado viviendo la semana después de enterarse de que nunca llegó a Inglaterra.

— ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo en especifico este día? —Sugirió coqueto. La tomó de la cintura y depositó suaves besos sobre su cuello y hombro.

— Sugiere y ya veremos —Rió al sentir un ligero cosquilleo.

Naruto le dio la vuelta y estampó sus labios sobre los de ella. Iniciando un beso profundo y caliente. Ambos uniéndose en un encuentro excitante, pero justo cuando Naruto intentó elevar el momento, el sonido del celular de Hinata los interrumpió. Molesta, se separó del cuerpo de Naruto y vio la llamada que entraba. Su mente quedó en blanco unos segundos al ver el nombre de Sasuke escrito en su celular. Hizo una mueca. Colgó la llamada y estaba dispuesta a volver con el rubio, pero varias notificaciones de su celular llamaron su atención. Eran mensajes de Ino. Los leyó e inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó al ver lo que decía. Incluso mando un Screenshot.

_Naruto Namikaze y Hinata Hyuga, la nueva pareja del momento._

Ahora entendía la llamada del Uchiha. Sin duda se encontraría furioso en esos momentos. Revisó Twitter para ver la noticia, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que toda noticia relacionada a ella y Naruto había desaparecido. Incluso buscó en _Google_ sobre su romance, pero no aparecía ni una sola noticia. Entonces lo entendió. Sasuke había pagado para silenciar toda noticia sobre su supuesto romance. Buena jugada, pero eso no la sacaba del juego.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Era Sasuke otra vez. Suspiro. Se dio la vuelta y observó a Naruto, que sin duda la veía curioso.

— Tomaré la llamada, es importante.

— Claro, no hay problema.

Le sonrió y se dirigió al baño para después encerrarse. Cuando estuvo segura de que Naruto no la escucharía tomó la llamada.

— Gracias por callar a los medios. Hubiera sido demasiado fácil. Me gusta más cuando hay drama.

— Maldita perra —Su voz era pesada y grave, estaba furioso. Por un momento se asustó, pero de inmediato se olvidó de eso y se llenó de valor—. Aún no pasa ni una semana de nuestro compromiso y ya te acostaste con otro hombre. De verdad eres una ramera.

— Espera, no me digas, ¡de verdad pensaste que te sería fiel! —Se mofó—. Cariño, lo nuestro es falso. Son negocios. Dinero de por medio. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Que esté comprometida contigo no significa nada para mí. Tú y yo no nos amamos y nunca lo haremos.

— Creo que estas malinterpretando algo, "cariño". No estoy molesto por tu infidelidad, a mi me importa menos con quien te revuelques, lo que me enfurece es tu poca discreción. Has pensado en lo que causará si alguno de nuestros padres se entera. Da gracias a dios de que silencie todas esas noticias a tiempo.

— Supongo que gracias —Le restó importancia—. No te esfuerces. Lo sabrán.

— ¿De verdad piensas que puedes romper este compromiso? —Se mofó—. Aquí la única perjudicada serás tú. ¿No te das cuenta del daño que causaras?

— Veo que por nada del mundo tú y Fugaku desistirán de esta alocada idea de compromiso. Después de todo tu padre no sabe qué hacer con su segundo hijo bueno para nada —Suspiró—. Lo que me pueda suceder me tiene sin cuidado. Soy una persona llena de polémicas, una más en mi lista no significa nada para mí… además… ¿en serio crees que es tan simple mi plan? Me ofendes.

— Sea lo que sea que tengas planeado, será mejor que lo olvides y mejor ve metiendo en esa cabeza hueca la idea de que seremos esposos dentro de poco. Así sufrirás menos.

— Si crees que seré tu trampolín de éxito y tú esposa ideal que solo habla cuando se le tiene permitido, déjame decirte que eso jamás sucederá. Soy más y tú ni nadie me va a decir lo contrario. Entiendes. Bye —Colgó la llamada antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder.

Aspiró con fuerza, despejando su mente. Estaba cansada de pelear, pero tal parece que siempre iba a pelear. Alguien como ella, que nació en una familia rica y poderosa siendo mujer, siempre iba a pelear. Eso agotaba.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —Cuestionó curioso Naruto mientras disfrutaba de su cereal.

— No. Nada realmente —Sonrió. Olvidando por completo su acalorada discusión se unió al rubio a seguir degustando de la mañana, encerrados en su departamento completamente desalineados. Él usando simplemente un pantalón de algodón y ella una de sus camisas.

Ahora, solo quería de disfrutar de su compañía. Tenerlo a él y olvidarse de todos sus problemas. Porque sin que se diera cuenta, comenzaba a encariñarse con ese rubio energético que la hacía delirar con su cuerpo. Sara sin duda era la más estúpida del planeta al dejar libre a semejante hombre, pero ahora era de ella, y sin duda no lo iba a desaprovechar.


End file.
